


The Early Bird

by Kahika



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpay is always early to the theater. Post <i>Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird

It's a well known fact that Sharpay Evans likes to make an entrance. She's never late, but she's also never the first to any social engagement, even if she's the one who organized it, because she prefers to keep everyone else waiting to make sure all eyes are on her when she arrives.

So it surprises her friends that she likes to be the first to the theater.

Well, second or third - she doesn't have a key, so she has to wait for her stage manager or a technician - but she's the first performer in, dumping her things in her dressing room a good twenty minutes before her call time. For at least ten minutes, the theater is (almost) all hers: Hers to take Boi around, hers to warm up in and get out all the kinks in her body and shakes in her voice before the group warm ups, hers to sit in and marvel for the nth time that _she's made it_. She's on Broadway, not in some lackluster community theater in Albuquerque. She's paid to do what she loves, and paid enough to support herself for the first time in her life, instead of doing it for free while she leeches off her parents. She once told Peyton she wanted to wake up every morning and be onstage, and that's exactly what she's doing.

Sharpay knows now how lucky she was to grow up in pampered luxury, but she feels luckier every morning when she stands center stage in her own clothes, workers and house lights on, a sea of empty seats before her, knowing that the magic is coming.


End file.
